It is priorly known to arrange ammunition units/projectiles to accomplish different combat situations, e.g., in a first case to effect a Shaped Charge Warhead (SCW) function against hard targets and in a second case to effect fragmentation function against soft targets. It is also known how to arrange the explosive charge with two or more liners and how to arrange these such that a dispersed warhead effect is achieved, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,797 B1. It is also known to use liners with varied thickness, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,319 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,861. There are also general reference to and due notice of EP 1 164 348 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,663.